Oathstone Revolution
Finding the Sun Blade The Wolves, a revolutionary faction in Oathstone, was at a standstill for a number of years while a selected group ventured to find the Sun Blade, a magical item that they believed would help them turn the tides. It was in 6794 when The Wolves finally gained the upper hand against the High Orthodoxy. A ragtag adventuring party called "Polaris" retrieved the Sun Blade and the remaining member of the search party, a one-armed dwarf named Brunhilda Embermane, from the Underdark. They had been betrayed by Captain Benedict Shaw Asshole of The Children of the Dawn The Toddlers of Tomorrow, Oathstone's law enforcement, so they were sympathetic to The Wolves' cause. Brunhilda gained the rank of General in The Wolves after she possessed the Sun Blade, given to her by a member of Polaris. It was shortly after her return that the High Orthodoxy was found to have also gained a new magical artifact: the Plate of the Eclipse. No one knows how they got their hands on the magical armor, but Polaris was enlisted to help once again to retrieve the artifact. Doing so would significantly put the High Orthodoxy at a disadvantage and raise the morale of The Wolves. One month later, Polaris arrived outside the city walls in a newly acquired airship named "cl i s u n i t y" (Disunity) and met with their good friend Hilda. They were stronger than the last time she had seen them, and they came bearing gifts and some new faces. It should be noted that Tyr Stoneheart Oathsblüd (dwarf bloodhunter) had lost his arm in a fight, and the party searched for bloodstone, a living rock, that he could fashion into an arm. They brought enough bloodstone back to Oathstone so Hilda could do the same. Hilda and Polaris came up with a plan to steal the Arbiter of the Word's key to the Reliquary and infiltrate the Basilica. Jasmine Silverwing (wood elf druid) and Virk (black dragonborn fighter) did reconnaissance on High Arbiter Omen Blackfinger at the Medica, while Rolen (half-elf cleric) and Volke (air genasi monk) met with a Wolves agent in The Toddlers of Tomorrow. During this time Tyr helped Hilda construct a functioning arm out of the bloodstone. Stealing the Reliquary Key The next day, their strategic heist plan was put into action. Rolen and Tyr teleported into High Arbiter Omen's carriage and cast Calm Emotions to try to keep the guards inside from alerting the ones outside the cart. Tyr force fed an uncharmed guard pygmywort to shrink him and then proceeded to choke him unconscious. Rolen forced Arbiter Omen into his Bag of Holding and then cast Banishment on Tyr, who was given the bag, so that he would reappear outside the cart with the Arbiter of the Word. Using the telepathic connection created by Virk, Rolen informed Jasmine to give the signal (a wolf howl) for The Wolves to cause a distraction outside the carriage. This gave Tyr the chance to evade the guards outside and meet the rest of Polaris in an alleyway. High Arbiter Omen was pulled out of the bag of holding and handcuffed by some Wolves tasked to take him to a secure location. After Jasmine cast Detect Magic to find the real Reliquary Key in a hidden pocket, she put the decoy that had been on a necklace in his pocket. Infiltrating the Basilica While The Wolves took Arbiter Omen back to their headquarter, Polaris rushed back to their airship. Rolen had banished himself and managed to slip away in the riot to meet the party back at the Disunity. Virk masterfully captained the airship over the Basilica and the party along with three Wolves made their way to the balcony. The crew was ordered to fire a ballista at one of the soldiers guarding the door while Rolen cast Silence in hopes that they could remain undetected. The Wolves stayed on guard, while Polaris made their way through the Basilica striking down dozens of Oathstone's best soldiers. Bodies littered the hallways as the party made their way toward the center where the Reliquary archway resided. With the real key, Polaris opened the door to the Reliquary, proceeding to pummel a pair of faceless angel statues. Once the defense system was neutralized, the party members looted The Toddlers of Tomorrow's most valuable artifacts, including the Plate of the Eclipse. Escaping the Basilica Polaris emerged from the portal gateway surrounded by soldiers with crossbows. Jasmine conjured giant rats as a minor distraction, while party members jumped into the bag of holding. Rolen took the bag of holding and used his aasimar wings to fly up toward the ceiling. Jasmine wildshaped into a giant eagle to fly, while Volke deflected arrows before he too flew up. With a glass window blocking their escape, Rolen pulled Tyr out of the bag, so he could punched the window with his stone arm. Tyr then ate a pygmywort to squeeze through the window bars so Rolen could pass him the bag and let Virk out before he ran out of air. Jasmine got shot down by an arrow and reverted back into her elf form, but Volke was able to fly down and save her. With the consumption of pygmyworts Polaris was able make it out onto the roof of the Basilica where their airship was ready and waiting for them. The artifacts were secured and Polaris's heist mission was a success. Brunhilda let Polaris keep the stolen artifacts since that kept the magic armor out of The Toddlers of Tomorrow's hands. With the defenses heavily weakened, The Wolves were able to secure the win for their revolution and overthrow the High Orthodoxy of Oathstone. Author's Note: ''Polaris's help was invaluable in the Oathstone Revolution, and their deeds deserve to be recorded forever in the history books. An abridged version of all their triumphs can be found here. ~ ''Jasmine Silverwing Category:History